


Worth the Risk?

by lithiumbelle



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Batie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumbelle/pseuds/lithiumbelle
Summary: Picks up where the show left off. Bill wants Katie back, and he isn't giving up. But can Katie trust him again?
Relationships: Katie Logan/Bill Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Positive

Katie Logan stared at the two vivid lines on the display. Her hand trembled as her mind reeled, trying to refute the unpleasant but undeniable proof; She was pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby, again. She had no idea how her ex-husband would take the news. Hell, she didn't even know how to take it! 

Things with Bill were complicated. On one hand, they were a stronger parental unit than they'd been in years. Bill was actually making an effort to be part of their son Will's life, and nothing made Katie happier than seeing the two spend time together. On the other hand, he was her ex for the third time for a reason, namely that he couldn't keep his hands (and lips) off of her sister.

Sighing frustratedly, she flung the test in the trash where it joined 3 more, all boasting the same results. She closed the can, wishing that hiding the truth were as simple. 

There was a possibility that her body wouldn't even be able to carry the child to term. As a recipient of a transplanted heart, pregnancy was never a simple matter for her. Bringing Will into the world had nearly cost her life.

She laughed, the sound carrying a trace of bitterness. Was she really considering tempting fate again? Was she willing to risk letting her precious son grow up without a mother for the chance to have another child?

Yes, she realized. There was no way she would do anything other than carry the baby. It was unthinkable. At least if the worst were to happen, she was certain that Bill would care for the children, not that it was going to come to that; She had beaten the odds once and she intended to do it again.


	2. Questions

Questions

"So you're sure you're okay with going to stay with Aunt Donna tonight?" Katie questioned her son for the third time since leaving the house. 

"Yes, Mom." Will sighed from the back seat, rolling his eyes. "I haven't changed my mind in the last five minutes."

Katie chuckled, her mood lightening briefly despite her heavy thoughts. Her boy really was an amazing person. Even at eight, he was already so kind, funny, and smart. Too smart for his own good (and hers) sometimes.

She remembered the lengths he had gone to trying to get her and Bill back together. He had set up "accidental" meetings and dinners for the two of them. She hated disappointing him, but Bill's latest fiasco had made that impossible. 

When they pulled up to her sister's house, Will insisted on carrying his bulging overnight bag. While he lugged the heavy bag up the steps, she walked ahead to ring the doorbell. 

Almost immediately the door was flung open by Donna, who pulled Katie into a tight hug. 

"There's my favorite nephew!" Donna called over Katie's shoulder to an approaching Will. Pulling away from her sister's embrace, Donna ushered them both inside. Once they were inside with the door shut behind them, she drew Will into a bear hug. “Look at you,” she gushed, “you’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you!’

Will sighed. “You say that every time you see me, Aunt Donna.”

“Well it’s true every time,” she countered with a smile. “now go put your things in the guest room and I’ll have a glass of chocolate milk for you when you come down.” Will grinned and raced off, dragging his bag along with him. 

“Slow down!” Katie called over her shoulder. Chuckling, she shook her head. “I wish I had half his energy,” she told her sister with a grin. Donna laughed, nodding her head. “It would certainly make keeping up with him easier!’

Donna turned to the fridge, bending to grab the half gallon of chocolate milk from the shelf. Katie realized that she had to tell her quickly before her son came back. She still had no clue how she was going to break the news to him either, but she would figure it out, she just needed a little time to plan that conversation. 

Donna grabbed a glass from the cupboard over the sink and poured the milk, her back still to Katie. Once she put the milk back, she turned around, setting the glass on the table. Catching sight of her sister’s grim expression, she stiffened. 

“Katie, is everything alright?” Donna asked slowly, as if she feared the answer. Katie took a deep breath. 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of Will clattering down the staircase. His steps slowed to a quieter pace seconds before his head popped through the kitchen door. Both women managed hasty smiles as Donna handed him the glass of milk. 

“Will, why don’t you go watch some TV in the living room? Your mom and I have some girl talk to catch up on.” Will’s nose wrinkled in disgust, and he all but bolted from the room.

“Okay, spill,” Donna demanded the moment they heard the TV turn on in the other room. “Was there a reason you asked me to keep Will on such short notice tonight?”

“Yeah.” Katie said, her words quiet. “I got some news today, and I needed some time alone to process it.” Donna’s face paled. 

“It’s not your heart or kidney, is it?” Donna asked, her lip already beginning to quiver. 

“No, it’s not,” Katie quickly soothed her sister, “it’s not bad news, but it does complicate things.”

“Well don’t keep me waiting! What is it, Katie?”

Katie sighed. “Donna, I’m pregnant.”

“What?! Katie, that’s amazing!” Donna broke into a beaming grin, but then her joyful expression sobered. “Is…” she hesitated, looking a little abashed, “is it Bill’s baby?”

“Of course it’s Bill’s!” Katie hissed, her voice rising to a dangerous volume. “God, Donna, Bill and I have only been apart a month!”

“Does he know?” Donna questioned.

“Not yet,” Katie told her, “I just found out this morning. I have to figure out how to tell him soon though. I know I’m more than a month along and I need to tell him before he finds out another way. I still haven’t told WIll either.”

“Katie, are you sure you want to go through with this? Having Will almost ki-” her voice broke, “killed you!”

Katie winced, remembering her son’s terrifying delivery. “Last time, I went into early labor because I was constantly stressed out by everything going on with Hope and all Bill’s shady business with Deacon. This pregnancy will be relatively smooth sailing. As much as one can be for me anyway. I’ll be fine!” Katie reassured her sister. “I just regret that my children are going to grow up without their parents under the same roof.”

Donna’s expression turned sympathetic. “Katie,” she said gently, “you know it doesn’t have to be that way. Bill wants you and your family back. Will would love it!” placing a hand on the brunette’s still-flat stomach, she continued, “he and this little one don’t have to grow up without their parents together.”

“Sure, Bill wants me, for now. Until he doesn’t. Next month he’ll want Brooke again and my boy will lose his father all over again!” Katie said bitterly. 

“Katie, that man loves you and your family. He’s made some very bad mistakes, but can’t you give him the chance to make it right?”

“I’ve given him chances!” Katie snapped. “I’ve given Bill so many chances, so many opportunities to be the man he claims to be. I’ve believed his pretty words so many times, and it always leaves me and my son with broken hearts. Yes, I still love him, and I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I can’t take him back unless I’m certain that he’s committed to me, Will, and our new little one. I won’t let my family be wounded by the man that is supposed to protect them again!”

“Please, Katie, please consider it. Bill is driving Justin up the wall because he talks about nothing but you and Will. I know Brooke misses you too.” Donna pleaded. 

“Of course she does. She doesn’t have a man to distract her!” Katie said bitterly.

“Katie, you know that’s not fair!” Donna protested, her voice rising in shock.

“Lower your voice!” Katie scolded the other woman “I don’t want Will hearing this conversation!”

“Sorry,” Donna muttered.

“You can’t tell anyone I’m pregnant, not Brooke and especially not Justin! Bill can’t find out. I need some space to figure things out, and if he knows I’m carrying another Spencer baby, he’ll never back off!”

“My lips are sealed.” Donna promised, miming locking her lips and tossing the key over her shoulder. Katie cracked a smile, rising to leave. 

Will hopped off of the couch the minute he heard the kitchen door open, almost running to hug his mom. “Bye, Mom. Love you!”

Katie returned his hug tightly. “I love you too, my sweet boy,” she told him. “Be good for Aunt Donna.”

“He’s always an angel for me,” her sister promised as she walked her to the door, hugging her one more time. “Congratulations!” she half whispered “I know Bill and Brooke will be happy for you too,” she added half-guiltily. 

“Donna, please stop.” Katie said wearily. “I love them both dearly, but there are things I need to work out before I can even consider forgiving them again. I know you mean well, but please don’t defend them to me.” 

Donna’s mouth opened, but seeing Katie’s glare, she remained silent and hugged her sister again. “I’m so happy for you! This child is lucky that it has such an amazing mother!” Donna gushed. As she walked to her car, Katie wished she shared her sister’s excitement.


	3. Answers

Answers

As soon as Katie got home, she drew a bubble bath. She sat on the edge of the tub while it filled, beginning to relax as steam started to swirl throughout the room. She sighed contentedly as she rolled her shoulders, loosening the tense muscles. This was exactly what she needed after such a tumultuous day. 

She was reaching over to turn the tap off when a knock sounded at the front door. Katie groaned. The knock came again, sounding more insistent the second time. She sighed, conceding defeat, and got up to answer it, grumbling to herself about unwanted visitors and terrible timing.

On the other side of the door stood none other than her most recent ex. Bill looked as if he had just come from the office. He wore a suit that he often wore to work, along with an air of tiredness. His expression shifted almost immediately to an exuberant grin when he saw her. Then he took in her robe and bare feet.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Bill asked, a little confused. “I stopped by Il Giardino on my way back to the hotel after work. I picked up something for you and Will too. I thought it might be nice if we could eat dinner together.”

“Will’s not here,” Katie told him a bit shortly. She was a little peeved that she was being denied her much needed relaxing bubble bath. Bill was the last person she needed around for other reasons as well. It was too easy to let her guard down around him, which was the last thing she needed to do at the moment. 

“Well, where is he? I didn’t think he had anything planned tonight.” Bill looked sincerely disappointed with the news that their son wasn’t home. Katie felt a twinge of sympathy. Bill may have his drawbacks as a spouse, but he had turned into an attentive, loving father. She knew how difficult it was for him to be suddenly living apart from Will, even if it was very much his fault.

“He didn’t. He’s over at Donna’s tonight. It was a last-minute thing,” she said casually, hoping that he wouldn’t ask why. She’d always been awful at lying, especially to him. “I didn’t think you’d mind, and I didn’t want to bother you.”

Bill frowned slightly. “I don’t mind, but anything to do with our son or you could ever be a bother to me.”

Katie grimaced, “Bill, don’t. Please.”

Bill raised his hands in surrender. “Duly noted. Well, I can leave Will’s with you for when he gets home if you’d like. Have you eaten?”

She nearly bluffed and told him that she had, but she truly hadn’t eaten much that day because of nausea. The queasiness was what had made her take a pregnancy test in the first place. Her menstrual cycle had always been irregular, so that had been of no concern, but both of her previous pregnancies had also been heralded by terrible bouts of morning sickness. “Not yet, and you know I’m a sucker for Italian. Come in.”

Bill’s beaming grin was back in an instant. “Great. I’ll go get the bags from the car.” He glanced at her again. “Do you need to go get changed?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Katie stammered, suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation. There was a time she wouldn’t have given a second thought to eating dinner with Bill dressed like this. It was a little surreal trying to adjust to this new dynamic. 

She struggled to figure out how they worked together when it had once been such an automatic thing. “I’m gonna go take care of that. You can set the food up on the dining room table if you’d like.” She mentally cursed herself as she realized how stiff she had sounded. Bill didn’t seem to notice as he turned and walked away.

Katie headed up to her bedroom and began rifling through her closet, searching for something to wear. First, she picked out a silky blue blouse, examining it critically. Too sexy. She didn’t want Bill thinking she was trying to impress him, because she certainly wasn’t looking for his approval. 

Her stomach growled impatiently as if to remind her that she was wasting time that could be spent eating. Sighing resignedly, she grabbed a gray Lakers t-shirt from a hanger and yanked a pair of black basketball shorts from her dresser, quickly pulling them on before heading downstairs. 

Bill stood with his back to her, putting a plastic container that must have held Will’s meal in the fridge. Two identical containers were sitting on the dining table along with two sets of utensils, each in front of a chair. Shutting the fridge door behind him, Bill turned when he heard her approach. He quirked an eyebrow at her choice of clothing but wisely refrained from saying anything. Instead, he walked to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She started to take a seat when the smell from the to-go container hit her. Her stomach gave a very familiar lurch and she abruptly changed course, rushing for the restroom. She hurriedly dropped to her knees in front of the toilet as the little that she had eaten that day made a reappearance. 

She struggled to keep her hair pulled back with one hand while the other clutched her viciously cramping stomach. Suddenly, Bill was there, brushing the hair away from her face while he rubbed soothing circles on her heaving back.

When her retching subsided, she reached up to flush the toilet and leaned back against the tub until the feelings of weakness passed. Opening her eyes, she found Bill standing in front of her, regarding her intently. He offered his hand to help her up. She took it, telling herself that she would let go once she was stable. Instead, he led her to the couch and sat down facing her.

"Katie, what's going on? How long have you not been feeling well? Do we need to make an appointment with Dr. Meade?" His words were rushed and the look of concern and love in his eyes melted her heart. She couldn't lie to him about something so important.

"Bill, I got some unexpected news today." Katie took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for her next words. "I'm pregnant."

Shock erased Bill's expression for several moments. She found it funny in a detached way, seeing her usually silver-tongued suitor so at a loss for words. However, the larger part of her was anxiously awaiting his reaction. 

His face split into a familiar beaming grin and she found herself pulled into a very enthusiastic hug. Finding herself in his arms again, it was impossible for her to forget all the times they had made her feel safe and secure. She leaned against his chest briefly, allowing herself a moment of weakness before she squared her shoulders and pulled away. 

Bill's face held an expression that was usually reserved for reading his stock report on a good day. It was rare that she saw such open joy on his features.

"Katie, that's amazing! I promise this time around will be different. It was my fault that things went so badly wrong for you last time and I won't make that mista-"

"Bill," she cut him off firmly. There was a time when she would have sold her soul to hear him say those things. Experience now told her that they were empty promises. She couldn't let herself go down that road with him again. "This doesn't change anything between us." The look of consternation on his face was almost comical. 

"What do you mean? Of course it does! You're carrying my child and you really think I'm not going to be right here the entire time?" Bill asked incredulously.

"I'm sure you will be,” Katie said resignedly, “but this doesn't change what you and my sister did. This doesn't mean we're back together again or that I've forgiven you." It hurt to speak those words, but Bill had left her no other option as usual.

Bill opened his mouth to tell her again that the kiss with Brooke had meant nothing, but the depth of the pain in her eyes withered his words. Even if it was nothing to him or Brooke, Katie obviously felt blindsided and betrayed. 

He had done a lot of thinking, and as much as he hated to give that bitch any credit, he had to admit that Quinn had a point. There would never have been a video of that kiss if he had just stayed away from Brooke. He just hoped that his moment of weakness hadn't cost him everything that mattered.

"I guess I can't exactly blame you for that," Bill said slowly, his tone heavy with regret.  
"I've hurt you again, even though it was the last thing I intended to do. I hate seeing the hurt in your eyes and knowing I'm the one who put it there. I'm not giving up on us though. I'm going to prove to you that I'm committed to you and our family.”

Katie smiled in return, but the expression held none of the warmth he had grown accustomed to when she looked at him. “I’ve heard those words from you so much that they’ve lost all meaning. You’re committed to our family until you decide that my sister is the love of your life in a few months. I can’t do this with you again Bill. I’ll make sure Will gets his dinner tomorrow night. Thank you for bringing it by, but I think it’s best if you leave.”

She was surprised but grateful when Bill didn’t argue. He simply got up and followed her, stopping briefly to pack up the food. He crossed the threshold and turned to face her, his features inscrutable. 

“Goodnight, Katie,” was all he said before he turned and walked away. She thought she saw regret in his eyes, but it was far too easy to see what she wanted to when it came to him. She closed the door, leaning heavily against the wood as silent tears began to fall.


	4. Advice

**Advice**

The next morning at Spencer Publications, Bill sat in his office watching the sunrise struggle to break through the early morning fog. He had gone to work earlier than normal after a restless night. He couldn't get Katie's words out of his head. Did he really look at her as a placeholder for her sister? His initial reaction had been hurt; Of course he loved Katie!

He had spent quite some time examining his feelings with the cold scrutiny he usually reserved for business matters. He'd thought about his time with Brooke, realizing to his dismay that he recalled their romance with more fondness than he cared to admit. It had been fun. Although as he dug deeper, he realized that was all it really was, fun. Katie had always been his stability, though at times he lost sight of that.

Their life with Will was all he wanted and he refused to let one thoughtless, insignificant moment destroy his family. He knew he would restore her faith in him somehow; Any other outcome was unacceptable. He just had to figure out how to do that. Bill sighed, frustrated.

A brief knock sounded at the door . "Come in," Bill called. The door opened and Justin strode in, carrying a sheaf of papers that he placed on Bill's desk.

"Here's the paperwork you needed for this afternoon. Security told me you got another early start this morning, so I thought I'd run these by you now. "

Perfect, just what he needed to distract from his brooding. He reached for the papers gratefully. "Yeah, the hotel suite is too quiet. I can't sleep, so I may as well survey my empire," he said sardonically.

Justin's expression told him that his attempt at humor fell flat. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that a look of pity crossed his oldest friend's face.

"You're not making any progress with Katie then I take it?" Justin asked.

"Not as much as I'd like." Bill admitted heavily. "She almost let me stay for dinner last night." Even he realized how pathetic that sounded, but he reasoned that he was lucky to make it over the threshold of their home at the moment.

"Almost?" Justin prompted, his brow creased in confusion. "What happened?"

"She had a sudden bout of morning sickness." Bill said, emphasizing the last two words. To Justin's credit, he recovered from the unexpected news more quickly than Bill himself had. His expression of consternation gave way to a gleaming grin.

"Katie's pregnant? That's fantastic news!"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but she's still refusing to let me come home." Bill raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "She thinks that I'm going to leave her for Brooke all because of Quinn and that damn video," he said wearily.

"She'll come around." Justin said confidently. "You know how much family means to her and now you have another reason to put yours back together. She loves you and you just need to show her that you're committed to her and your family."

"Oh and here I thought that's what I'd been trying to do for the past month! What would I ever do without your sage advice?"

Justin said nothing, but arched a brow at his boss' scathing tone.

"She can barely stand being in the same room with me," Bill vented. "How am I supposed to get her back if she won't even talk to me?"

"Her guard is up right now. She's hurt. Be persistent." Justin advised. "I know you can do that. She loves you and once she's sure you're committed to her, she'll come back to you." Privately, Justin hoped that it happened sooner rather than later. When those two were at odds, Bill was even more insufferable than usual, which was quite a feat.

Bill smirked ruefully. "Thank you, Justin. I can always count on you for good advice, even if you do sound like you're going soft on me." He picked up the papers and began reading them, seeming completely absorbed. Justin took that as his cue to leave

As the door shut behind his associate, Bill dropped the pretense of productivity. For once immersing himself in his beloved business wasn't possible. His focus had never been further away as the wheels began to turn behind his shrewd gaze.


End file.
